In streaming media servers, the criteria for evaluating and measuring the service performance are mainly the maximum number of concurrent video streams, the quality of each video stream, bandwidth fluctuation, the average used bandwidth, packet loss rate, and the average response time. Besides the above criteria, there are also the following criteria:
Connections: the number of TCP connections that are established by using three-time handshake of TCP.
Concurrent connections: a plurality of TCP connections established between the STB and the server (streaming media server).
Throughput: the speed of sending or receiving data by the tested device.
Video bitrate: the speed of evaluating the content of video stream information.
Wherein, the maximum number of concurrent video streams refers to the maximum number of online users that the streaming media server is able to support and process at the same time, and it requires each user can watch the whole video program normally in the condition of guaranteeing the video quality.
To date, reliable connection-oriented TCP/IP mode is generally used to implement the system communication between two devices in the IPTV system. The message interaction between the IPTV streaming media device and the terminal can be implemented in the TCP/IP by transmission control protocols such as the real time streaming protocol (RTSP), etc. and the application layer module completes other service processes such as video on demand. However, since the management capability and processing efficiency of the streaming media server are not so high when there are a lot of terminals accessing to the streaming media server in the prior art, the streaming media server cannot support the TCP short connections of a large number of terminals reliably in general conditions.